


Laying with Law

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cheating, Crime, Drugs, Love, M/M, Violence, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Aaron Livesy has it all: a beautiful boyfriend, a gorgeous penthouse apartment and the hottest, up-and-coming new nightclub in The city. As his success grows, so do his plans to build an empire. However, an ugly reality lies beneath. Can he continue to live a double life, when he gets involved with another man?I got this idea from the TV series Power.But certain things will be changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron stood in front of the full length mirror, fiddling with the buttons on his crisp white shirt, his nerves showing; as much as he tried to contain them. 

"I do love you in a suit" a voice came from behind him, closer than he expected.  
He looked up into the mirror and was met with a smile, he turned on his heels to face the other man as arms began to find their way around his waist. 

Aaron looked up and was met with deep brown eyes, Kyle's dark hair brushed up into a prestige quiff. 

"Got you a present" Kyle said proudly, as he passed Aaron a small box, engraved with some designer name. He carefully opened the box, and cringed at what was inside.

"Pink?" Aaron questioned, looking down at the tie and grimacing. 

"Salmon" Kyle corrected, not quite noticing the look on Aaron's face.

"Right, er yeah. I don't think it will go with the suit though, maybe another night" Aaron tried to reassure Kyle.

Aaron and Kyle had been together for quite some time now, they had met in their early 20's when Aaron was still struggling with his sexuality, it was hard, especially in his line of work. It was the only serious relationship Aaron had ever really known.  
Kyle was kind and caring, he didn't ask too many questions and passed no judgment. He knew Aaron better than anyone else, at least that's what he thought until he seen that awful tie. 

"Sure" Kyle replied, not convincingly hiding the disappointment in his voice. "Joeys outside with the car, we best get going" He shouted, walking out of the walk in wardrobe. 

 

Aaron walked out of his Leeds apartment, into the cold night air. Joey was stood, leaning against the limousine. 

Like Kyle, Aaron had known Joey for years. They where best friends, partners in crimes  
They met when they were just teens, Joey started working for the McFarlanes around the same time as Aaron. They both worked as runners, running parcels around Yorkshire, doing whatever jobs were asked of them, Eager to impress, and as the years passed, they did. They worked under the watchful eye of the most powerful family in Yorkshire, before eventually taking over the business.  
Together they were Cunning business men, they ran the streets, the top drug dealers of the north.  
They had power, respect and money.  
They successfully laundered their money through pubs and nightclubs through the years, something Aaron was quite passionate about, they had become successful with that side of the business too, Aaron making a name for himself as a nightclub owner, catering to the elite.  
They acted smart, only got their hands dirty if needed, let their employees do the dangerous work. 

They arrived at the opening of their latest nightclub, **Echo**. Press and photographers lined the outside to catch a glimpse of who was arriving, it was a big night, this was the club that was going to launch the empire Aaron had wanted to build when he stared investing into the nightclub scene. 

The night was getting off to a great start the club packed full of people, drinking and having a good time. Camera where flashing, countless magazines wanting the best photos of the hottest night in town. Aaron made sure to avoid them, he didn't want to publicise himself too much. On the streets people know his face, not his name, he didn't want the two associated with each other incase the wrong person may see.  
Aaron stood on the balcony of the VIP area, taking in everything below him, what he had built.  
If only this could be my life all the time, he thought to himself.  
He got knocked out of his trail of thought, as Joey place a hand on his shoulder, leaning in so only he could hear. 

"Gotta run, business" he whispered. 

"What are you on about, this IS business" Aaron angrily whispered at him. 

"Actual business" Joey emphasised on the Actual. 

What did Aaron expect? He did turn up in jeans and a leather jacket tonight after all. He knew Joey didn't take this stuff seriously, he loved the streets and the power that came with it. 

He returned his attention back to the dance floor, gazing over people's faces. He knew Kyle was off somewhere with friends, probably drinking the bar dry.  
He stopped suddenly at what he thought was a familiar face, he stared briefly at the man stood by the bar.  
He was tall, with good posture, he had dirty blonde hair and dressed impeccably well in his maroon suit, he beamed a massive smile as one of the men he was with told him a joke. 

Without a second thought, Aaron was walking out of VIP and darting down the steps, walking across the dance floor to the back bar. 

"Robert Sugden" he claimed, confidently now that he could see the mans face. 

"Aaron, mate. You alright" Robert smiled, recognising the man stood in front of him. 

"Good yeah, didn't think this was your scene?" Aaron question, pointing to the people around him drunk and dancing like idiots. 

"It's not really" Robert laughed. "Got dragged here after work with a few of the lads,  
Definitely didn't think it was your scene though" 

"It's a bit more than my scene" Aaron said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Eh?" Robert asked slightly confused.

"It's my club" Aaron cleared up, a smile creeping over his face. 

"Come off it" Robert was smiling now, impressed with the information he had just been given. "Not doing too bad out of the dales then I see"  
Robert was referring to Emmerdale,the village where both men's families lived, although neither of them had lived their for quite a few years now. It was a small village, so Aaron knew Robert well enough to say hello and he'd occasionally had a pint with him back at his mums pub but not much more. 

They chatted for a while, laughing and catching up before Aaron's phone buzzed from his trouser pocket.  
He annoyingly read Joeys message, he knew it was urgent and had to go meet him. 

"Everything alright?" Robert quizzed, Noticing The change in Aaron's expression. 

"Yeah, sorry. Business calls" he told Robert, trying not to look pissed off. "Tell you what, why don't you give me ya number, continue this catch-up over a few drinks some time?" Aaron was hesitant but asked anyway, he enjoyed catching up with Robert. He just enjoyed Robert, he thought to himself, before mentally shaking those thought away.  
He could see Kyle looking over from the balcony out of the corner of his eye, but ignored the glares he was getting. He was only catching up with a friend after all?

"Yeah, Sounds good" Robert took Aaron's phone from his hand and put in his number, letting his hand linger for a little bit longer than he should. 

"Decent, I'll give you a text" Aaron confirmed as he started to walk away, knowing Joey would be waiting for him in the underground car park. 

"I hope you do" Robert smirked, stopping Aaron in his tracks, before he awkwardly laughed and started to walk again. 

"Oh, Aaron" Robert called over the few people now in between them "you don't look half bad in a suit" he winked at him, as Aaron laughed again and walked off.  
Was Robert Sugden flirting with me? Aaron thought to himself before, coming back to reality and the urgent matter he was about to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the lift opened, as Aaron was met with a deserted car park. He stormed out of the lift, following the voices coming from around the corner, he was angry now, he had problems with controlling his anger. It usually didn't end well for the person on the receiving end. 

As he turned the corner, Joey came into sight, stood with two other men that worked for them, he lowered his eyes to the ground, where there was a fourth man, tied up and bloody. 

"What the fuck is this Joe?" Aaron raged. 

"This little rat is one of the men who hit us last week, Dust". 

Dust. Joey referring to Aaron's dealer name. Only his close friends and family called him by his legitimate name, everyone else knew him by Dust.   
He was given it by one of the Mcfarlane brothers years back. Aaron wasn't Into guns or knives, he could do just as much damage with his hands, and a pair of knuckle Dusters. 

"And you brought this shit here?! Tonight?!" Aaron was furious, not only for it possibly ruining the reputation of his club, but because he knew Joey had no other choice. He couldn't of made a decision without referring to Aaron first, and he had one of the men who had stole stock from them. Their moving trucks which contained their drugs had been hit twice this month, the men getting away with hundreds of pounds worth of drugs, loosing Aaron and Joey money. 

"Well, what are we gonna do with him, he's not talking" Joey informed Aaron, who was now taking off his jacket and shirt.

"I don't have time for this shit" Aaron hissed, he slipped on the pair of brass knuckle dusters. 

The man wouldn't tell Aaron who he was working for, didn't speak a word. Was true to his boss, unlucky for him, Aaron was already pissed off. 

He wiped the blood from his hands, pulling his shirt back on making sure not to stain it and looked over to Joey. 

"Finish the job, I have work to do". Aaron was never one to do the dirty work, where as Joey quite enjoyed pulling triggers and torturing. He thrived off it.   
Aaron got back into the lift, and made his way back up to the club. Walking over to the back bar in hopes that Robert was still hanging around. 

But he was gone. 

— — — — —

 

It had just gone 8am, Robert strolled into the office, large Americano in hand, yawning as he sat down at the conference table.   
He regretted getting dragged out last night, knowing he had a meeting early today, but he smiled to himself, thinking back to Aaron, it was good to see a friendly face, he never got to visit home much with his job getting so hectic, and Aaron reminded him a little of home. 

"Alright team, I'm setting up a new task force to bring down Logan" Robert was brought out of his daydream by his boss addressing everyone around the table. 

"This goes without saying, but this task force is top secret, nobody, not even your close friends and family can know that you are on it and what we are working on here".

Everyone nodded in agreement, knowing that this task was of high priority.   
Carl Logan, was the king pin of the drug scene, he supplied drugs to everyone and anyone who wanted to sell. He was well known, but untouchable, they had nothing on him, which is where the task force came in. 

"Our best bet is Logan's Leeds dealer. We find out who that is, that's our in. I want you working round the clock on this one guys, you are the best agents we have in this office, don't let me down."

Robert looked around the table at the other agents, stopping as his eyes met Jessica's, the petite blonde walking over to him.   
"Shall I come over tonight?" She asked leaning on the desk in front of Robert.   
They'd been casually seeing each other for a few weeks now, nothing serious, but Robert liked the company at night.

"Yeah sure" Robert answered, not really  
Looking interested and returning back to his laptop before his phone buzzed on the surface in front of him. 

_Sorry I missed you last night, was a bit hectic. So that catch up?_

Robert smiled down at his phone, knowing exactly who it was texting him. 

 

"You got home late last night?" Aaron was brought back to reality by Kyle, stood in the doorway of their kitchen, dressed head to toe in designer clothing, probably off to brunch or something. 

"Yeah had stuff to sort out at the club" Aaron replied. 

"And the guy you where chatting too?" Kyle questioned, watching for Aaron's reaction at the mention of the mysterious blonde. 

"Old mate" Aaron shrugged, not really acknowledging Kyle, as he pressed send on his message, agreeing to meet Robert for lunch this afternoon.  
"Gotta go, got stuff to deal with" Aaron announced giving kyle a kiss on the cheek and leaving abruptly. 

Kyle wasn't quite convinced with Aaron's reaction to his question, but thought No more of it. Aaron had always been loyal and their was no reason for him to stop now, he thought to himself. 

 

The laughter was constant as they drank their coffees. Aaron enjoying how normal it felt, his life didn't have enough normality in it. 

"Well your Andy wasn't my biggest fan when he found me round the back of the cricket pavilion getting your sister drunk" Aaron laughed remembering old memories "back when I was trying to convince myself I was straight" he continued. 

Robert froze for a second at the announcement, before laughing along with Aaron.   
He'd never questioned Aaron's sexuality, never felt the need too, he knew he had a thing with his sister when they were younger, but had never seen him around the village with women. He realised he didn't know Aaron as well as he thought he did. Robert was brought out of his thoughts by Aaron's voice. 

"So what do you do then?" Aaron asked, wanting to learn more about Robert. He felt comfortable sitting here with him, admiring the freckles spread across his face and neck, and the brightness of his eyes. Aaron smiled at these little details. 

"Ended up working in Law" Robert replied, not wanting to go into too much detail, as he knew some details about his work had to be kept private. 

They were interrupted by Aaron's phone ringing, as he looked down and sighed at the name. 

"Busy man" Robert nodded towards his phone. 

"You have no idea" Aaron replied before picking up the phone and silencing the call. "I should get going" he grimaced, knowing it was the last thing he wanted to do.   
"I'll give you a call" it was more of a question than a statement, as he waited for Roberts reply. 

"Already looking forward too it" Robert responded before leaning over and giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek, smirking as he walked away. 

Aaron looked around, stunned and confused by the small gesture before shaking his head wondering what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are very Aaron based but we will start to see more of Robert soon in more ways than one 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but it gets more exciting towards the end so I hope you forgive me, I have hand cramp from writing it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"We need to send them a message, Dust" Joey said pacing around the empty warehouse. 

"We killed one of their men, isn't that a clear enough message?" Aaron questioned, getting annoyed with Joeys frantic behaviour. 

"They don't give a shit about one man" Joey spat back. 

"We don't even know who's responsible for the hits, it could be anyone" Aaron was trying to be logical, he was loosing interest in the conversation. 

"Let's call a meeting, find out what we need to know, see if we can finish this".

"Fine" Aaron finally agreed. "I'll leave it to you to sort out, I've got things to deal with at the club"

"You're mixing up your priorities, mate". Joeys voice was laced with anger, and Aaron could tell. 

"Just text me the details when you have them" Aaron replied, not wanting to get into an argument right now. 

 

\-------

Robert sat on his living room floor, laptop placed on the coffee table in front of him, surrounded by papers when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Jessica, hi" Robert greeted the small blonde at his door, forgetting he agreed for her to come round tonight. 

"I brought Chinese food, thought we could get a start in this case, two heads better than one and all that." She said happily, sitting down on the floor where Robert once was. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours to Jessica, but couldn't of been more than a couple of minutes. Robert just grunting replies any time she tried to get a conversation out of him.  
She started to get frustrated with the lack of attention from the boy she was beginning to grow very fond of.  
Jessica eventually put down her plate, perching herself onto her knees, before crawling across the scattered papers, and leaning in for a kiss from Robert.  
The kiss was met with still lips, as she opened her eyes and pulled away. 

"Not right now Jess, we have work to do" Robert was trying to sound convincing, but the truth was he just wasn't in the mood. 

"That's never stopped you before" Jessica spat back. 

"I just need to focus on this case, sorry" Robert turned his gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet her pretty blue eyes. 

"So what exactly did you invite me round here for Robert? Just to humiliate me". He could hear the upset in her voice, feeling even more uncomfortable. 

"I didn't really.. you sort of.. well you know, invited yourself". He couldn't stop the words stuttering out of his mouth, regretting them almost instantly. 

Jessica's face was met with a look mixed between shock and upset, before she stood up grabbing her coat from off the couch. 

"Well maybe next time, I won't bother then eh?" She seethed, before leaving and slamming the door behind her. 

Robert felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt the girls feelings, but he also didn't really want her company much tonight. 

He sat with his head in his hands, wondering wether he should go after Jess, when his phone started buzzing in front of him on the coffee table. 

 

_You up to much tonight?_

A smile unknowingly crept onto Roberts face as he looked down at the text from Aaron.  
He knew he had a lot of work to do, but couldn't help wanting to let off some steam. 

 

_Having a very wild night working from home._

Robert laughed at his own sarcasm as he sent the text. He wasn't sure what reply he wanted from Aaron, but without giving it much thought he already sent another text. 

_Come over if you want?_

He cringed at the neediness of his double-text, mentally kicking himself at how desperate he was probably coming across, when his phone buzzed in his hand. 

_Send me the address._

 

\----

It was a slow night at the club, which left Aaron consumed with his thoughts while he sat in his office.  
He remembered how bad Joey reacted when he choose to deal with club business, rather that street business. He wondered how he could find a way out, how he would tell Kyle, who would most likely react the same way as Joey.  
He picked up his glass of whiskey, taking another sip before making a spare of the moment decision to text Robert, which is how he ended up sat in the back of his limousine, driving to the other side of town at 10pm, rather than going home and dealing with his reality. 

 

He wasn't quite sure what to expect as he sat on Roberts couch, sipping on a beer. He had lost count of how many he'd drunk already, comfortable with his surroundings and the company he had. 

Aaron looked over at the stack of papers and laptop pushed to the corner of the room, curious as to what Robert had been working on. 

"I thought you said you were working?" Aaron asked, with a smirk on his face. 

"What can I say, can't tear myself away from your company". Robert laughed back, Aaron saw something change in his expression, could see it in his eyes, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. 

He took another sip of his beer, feeling a little more than tipsy now, he wondered if Robert was on the same level.  
His suspicions were confirmed as Robert struggled to push himself off the couch, walking towards the kitchen to grab another beer. He took his first step as his foot got stuck on the leg of the coffee table and he went crashing back down, landing on top of Aaron, who now had beer all down the front of the navy shirt he was wearing. 

"Shit" was all Robert could stutter out, before pushing himself off Aaron, but still close enough so there knees touched. 

"No bother" Aaron chuckled, seeing the humour in the situation, as he started unbuttoning the wet shirt. 

Robert couldn't help but stare, and Aaron had sure noticed he was being admired. He knew it was wrong but he was enjoying it. Thriving off it. He slowed down the pace of his hands as they worked on the buttons, almost as if he was teasing Robert.  
His hands reached the last button on his shirt before he slipped it off his shoulder and onto the floor, his eyes locked with Roberts. It was almost like they where having a staring competition, neither wanting to break the contact first, not knowing what would happen next. Aaron recognised the look in the other mans eyes, shining bright, slightly glossy from the alcohol, and burning with lust.  
Robert was the first to break the eye contact, only for a second, to flicker down to Aaron's lips and back up again. That was all the conformation Aaron needed as he broke the space between them and crashed his mouth on top of Roberts, red, plump lips, kissing ferociously.  
It all happened so fast as Robert deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Aaron's bottom lip waiting to be accepted. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, he wanted them to be placed everywhere all at once, he cursed the world he didn't have more arms. He settled on bringing them up to Aaron's neck, pulling at the hairs on the nape of it, as leaned back onto the couch, so he was now lying flat, pulling Aaron on top of him in the process.  
The kiss was broken for a split second as Roberts top got pulled over his head in a swift motion, Aaron's hands finding the buckle of his jeans and undoing it, not wanting to waste any time. He wanted Robert and he wanted him now. 

Like Roberts shirt, both of their trousers got discarded in swift motions, making sure not to waste any time, Aaron pulled back, looking into Roberts eyes, waiting for permission.  
Robert bit the bottom of his lip at the sight before him, Aaron leaning back on his heels, between Roberts legs, only his boxer shorts covering his dignity, although not much as Robert could see the outline of Aaron's hardening cock through his underwear, making Roberts own throb with excitement. Aaron waited no longer as he began kissing up Roberts thighs, slipping his finger under the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down. He started at the base, licking slowly up Roberts hard cock, focusing on the sensitive vein now popping out. He took the whole of Robert in his mouth, as his hands worked wonder with his balls. 

"Shit Aaron". Robert blurted out without any thought, as he grabbed a hand full of Aaron's hair, surely messing up his neatly gelled hairstyle, as his toes curled into the couch, arching his back to try feel more of this pleasure.  
He knew he was getting close, but he didn't want it to end anytime soon. The sight of Aaron between his legs, while his own hand pumped hard on his cock, obviously enjoying this as much as Robert. 

"Wait" Robert almost whispered, as Aaron's head shot up, a hint of confusion in his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Before Aaron had a chance to say anything Robert was sitting up, crashing his lips on Aaron's, pushing him so he was now the one lying flat on his back. Aaron bit down hard on Roberts lip as he enjoyed this new dominant side he was seeing. Robert took Aaron's cock in his hand, while he taunted him with a finger, kissing and biting down his neck.  
Robert leaned over to one of the draws close by, pulling out the essentials, and lubing up his fingers before slowly inserting them, causing a deep throaty moan to escape Aaron's mouth. That was all he needed to hear as he wasted no time. 

"I want you inside of me" Aaron groaned, and that was all it took as Robert slid himself into Aaron, loving feeling every part of him.  
He got to work, starting slow but working up a speed and rhythm together as they both nibbled and left sloppy kisses all over each other's body.  
It was thrilling, Robert hadn't felt this good in a long time. If Aaron was the world, he was on top of it. Literally.  
The excitement for too much for both of them as their fun came to an end, both of them climaxing within seconds of each other, neither of them being able to contain it. 

They both lay their in silence for a few minutes, regaining their breath and waiting for their heart rates to decrease before the silence was broken. 

"Well.." Aaron laughed slightly, smiling over at Robert. 

"You sound impressed" Robert smirked, feeling confident. 

"And I'm not easily impressed" Aaron stated. "What time is it?" He questioned unable to locate his phone which was probably lying somewhere under the heaps of clothing, noticing Robert wearing a watch. 

Robert looked down at his watch before sighing angrily. "Stupid thing has stopped again" he huffed, referring to his watch, tapping it fiercely. 

Aaron laughed at the man before him, sitting naked, having a fight with a watch. 

"Listen I best get going" Aaron announced, a lot more sober now after all the excitment. 

Robert debated asking him to stay, but knew it seem a bit too keen, Aaron was a busy man and Robert needed to try and get some work done in the next 24 hours. 

"I'll call you tomorrow" Aaron smiled, as he re dressed himself, eyes never leaving Roberts, before leaning over and giving him a kiss, then walking out the door, leaving a naked, dazed and worn out Robert behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciated all the comments and kudos on my last chapter that it really made me want to update as soon as possible.   
> And my life is kind of falling apart right now so writings fics is a nice release from reality. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Come say hi on my tumblr with the same username

Robert's already good mood was improved massively that afternoon as he sat behind his desk. Their had been a minor breakthrough in the case, which meant everyone would be off his back for a bit. 

"So we picked up a kid on the streets this morning, goes by the name of Jacko. He was found in possessions of drugs, we have reason to believe he was trying to sell them, kids is shitting himself, doesn't wanna get put in nick".   
His boss was addressing the room, informing them on the plan to go forward. 

"You think he can lead is to Logan?" Robert asked, interested in where this was going. 

"He's agreed to help us with information, on the count we don't charge him with possession. He's already proved to be helpful, informing us of a meeting that's taking place between his boss and someone higher up at some point this week". The elder man seemed pleased with himself, as the whole table broke out into a celebration. 

"Rob, I'm gonna leave you in charge of this one. Do what you need to do, but be careful, we need this kid safe" 

"Sure thing, Chief" Robert smiled back, pleased to be given such high responsibility. 

He had a grin like a Cheshire Cat on his face as he reached his apartment door, reflecting on his day. He was in his own little world that he didn't even notice the brown parcel at the foot of his door.  
He looked down at his feet, confused. He hadn't ordered anything, had he? He placed his keys down on the side before sitting on the couch and opening up the package.   
Robert sat there, stunned at what he had in his hands, stroking his fingers over the black leather box and gold engraving before looking inside. 

His eyes fell upon a brand new Rolex watch, shining up at him. Confusion took over his face as he picked up a small business like card and read the perfect calligraphy. 

_Sometimes an upgrade is what you require. A x_

Robert took hold of the watch in his hands, in awe of its beauty, the brown leather strap, the engraving of his initials **RJS** on the back of the face. It felt amazing on his arm, it was the perfect fit, it was the perfect watch. It was everything he would of choose, you know, if he could give up a years salary for such a thing.   
He felt like a giddy school girl, not wanting to ever take off such an exquisite item. 

 

\-------

 

Aaron was sat at the breakfast bar, eating a piece of toast, while Kyle stood on the other side, leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in his hand. 

"We haven't been out in a while, what about tonight?" Kyle eagerly asked. 

"Can't tonight, I'm at the club. We will do something soon though, promise" Aaron was now stood up putting his plate into the sink, next to where Kyle was standing. 

"You're too hung up on all this club stuff, I liked it better before you opened echo, at least I got to spend time with you then". Kyle now had Aaron's jacket gripped in his hands, pulling him closer.   
Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course Kyle didn't want Aaron's focus on the club, just like Joey didn't. 

"Soon, I promise" Aaron leaned down, pressing a light kiss onto Kyles lips before saying goodbye, feeling a tinge of guilt, knowing he was meeting Robert for lunch later this afternoon. 

\-----

 

"Aaron, are you sure about this. It's amazing, I love it but,are you sure," Robert gushed, Aaron could see how excited he was about the gift, it was the first time Aaron had truly smiled over someone's else's happiness in a long time. 

"I'm positive, couldn't have you fighting with that watch every time you needed to tell someone the time" Aaron laughed, remembering a naked Robert angrily tapping at his wrist.   
Robert just smiled back, before leaning over and placing a kiss on Aaron's lips.   
Aaron's gaze shifted, looking at his surroundings. 

"Guess you're not a fan of PDA then" Robert smirked, oblivious to the reason behind Aaron's actions. 

"Listen, Rob, the other night.." Aaron didn't even need to finish his sentence, the smile that crept over his lips said it all. 

"I know" Robert smiled back, remembering what they got up to. 

"It was amazing, you are, I mean, you're amazing, but I need to tell you something" Aaron struggled to get his words out, noticing the change in Roberts expression. He wanted to be honest wth him, well as honest as he could be. 

"I have a boyfriend" Aaron eventually blurted out, diverting his eyes from Roberts. 

"Oh...oh" was all Robert could manager to say, disappointment creeping up on his face, he knew he wasn't completely innocent in this, he'd been stringing Jessica on for months, but Aaron was in a serious relationship, how could he come between that? 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I never found the opportunity, I just didn't wanna keep it from you because, I still wanna see you". Aaron was rambling now, finally looking Robert in the eye. 

"I still wanna see you too" Robert began, noticing the light appear back into Aaron's eyes as he said the words. "But I'm not quite sure I want to be a bit on the side" he finished, watching the face in front of him drop again. 

"No, that's not what I mean, I just need time" Aaron begged Robert, he could see himself, with his new legit life, nothing illegal, with Robert in it. It's all he had been thinking about since he saw him on opening night. 

"How long have you been together?" Robert questioned, not sure if the answer would change anything. 

"Almost 8 years". 

Robert looked stunned, he almost laughed at the audacity of it. 

"I don't think I can willingly help destroy something that two people have spent almost 8 years building, Aaron. It's wrong" Robert said, Standing up and grabbing his coat before leaving, not wanting to meet Aaron's eyes, knowing he'd want to stay if he did. 

 

\-----

Aaron sat in his office, music blaring from the club below. It was a busy night, he should be out mingling, he thought to himself, but he wasn't in the mood. He felt exhausted from the day he'd had and knew the club would be fine without him.   
He'd been ignoring calls from Joey all afternoon, not wanting to deal with anyone tonight. He couldn't help thinking, if he would of just kept his mouth shu- 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door of his office, not caring to entertain anyone he simply shouted from his desk for the person to come in.   
Aaron shot into a standing position when he noticed Robert creeping into his office. 

"Robert, Hey what..what you doing here" Aaron couldn't hide the delight in his face but mentally kicked himself for the blabbering mess he became around Robert. 

"Sorry, I knew you'd be here and I just wanted to return this" Robert was holding the box containing the watch Aaron had bought him. "I just don't really think it seems right me keeping it now" he continued. 

"No, honestly Rob, I want you to have it" Aaron insisted, hoping that it would give Robert something to think of him by. 

"I'm sorry I ran out today, it was just er..a lot to take in" Robert said, running a hand through his hair. 

"I should of been honest with you from the start, I just didn't know how to tell you" Aaron reached up to place a hand on Roberts cheek, hoping he wouldn't pull away from the gesture. 

"I don't think it's me you need to be honest with" Robert scoffed, instantly regretting how jealous he sounded. 

"I know, I know, it's just.. me and Kyle, we haven't been right for a while, it's just hard, you know" Aaron sighed, moving closer towards Robert.   
The name Kyle was running through Roberts mind, it felt a lot more personal now he knew the name of the man who's boyfriend he was un-knowingly stealing. 

"It's a shame really, because you're not too bad on the eyes" Robert teased, feeling comfortable in Aaron's company.   
Aaron laughed back, feeling Roberts hot breath on his face from how close they'd become.   
The suspense was too much for Aaron as he grabbed Roberts face and smashed his lips down onto the other mans, their breathing loud and heavy as Robert depended the kiss.   
Robert pushed Aaron back until he was leaning against his desk, pulling his suit jacket off and throwing in onto the floor. 

Aaron grabbed Roberts belt buckle, trying to pull their two body's closer, as he worked on undoing his pants. 

All thoughts of guilt and betrayal were long gone from either of their minds as they were overcome with lust and want. 

Robert pushed Aaron back against his desk again, kissing down on the exposed chest where the buttons of his shirt had been undone. He wanted to taste Aaron, he wanted to make Aaron feel as good as he had made him feel the other night. 

He rested on his knees, his hard cock rubbing against the tightness of his pants as he pulled Aaron's shaft out from his underwear.   
He started tugging on Aaron's pulsing length, enjoyed the low moans escaping from the other mans mouth. 

He wanted to tease, he started licking at the head, before slowly working his way down, never fully taking Aaron into his mouth. By teasing Aaron, he was only teasing himself. 

"Fuck" Aaron growled, not wanting to wait any longer for Robert, he'd never wanted anything more than Robert. 

Robert had just took All of Aaron in his mouth, a sigh of release escaping his lips as he stood over him. They were both brought back to reality by a loud bang, looking over to see the blinds on the door of Aaron's office shaking from the slam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you comments. Your excitement to read on gives me excitement to write. 
> 
> This chapter is kind of a buffer chapter while I'm working on the rest of the story, but I still hope you enjoy ☺️☺️

Aaron sat at home, drinking a strong cup of coffee, replaying last nights antics over in his head. How could he be so stupid? So clumsy and off his game, to risk getting caught. He didn't think about any of that in the moment though, the only thought he could conquer was the want he had inside of him for Robert. 

Kyle had been perfectly normal all morning, there was no suspicions or questioning, he seemed quite content in being able to just spend a few hours with His boyfriend. Aaron had also finally answered Joeys call this morning, who didn't come across as anything other than normal either, besides being as pissed off as he was every other day of his life. All the un-answered calls to Aaron last night had been to inform him of the meeting that was arranged for later this afternoon. 

Aaron had come to the conclusions that it must of been one of his employees, maybe his PR guy? He'd occasionally strolled in without knocking. Whoever it was obviously found themselves embarrassed by what they had stumbled upon and run out as quickly as possible, he thought to himself. 

He debated texting Robert this morning, things had been left a little awkward. Aaron pleading for Robert not to leave as they both composed themselves and put their clothes back on, Robert refusing to stay as the reality of the situation hit him. He left quickly, apologising to Aaron and they hadn't spoke since. He decided against it, focusing on the day of work he had ahead of him, giving Robert some space to calm down. 

 

\------

It was a big day for Robert at work, he had a lot relying on him to pull through and the last thing he needed to be doing was thinking about the mistake he'd made last night. He never planned for it to happen, all he wanted to do was return the gift Aaron had got him, not feeling comfortable keeping it now he knew about his other life. But once he was stood in front of him, the way he tasted and felt was the only thing on Roberts mind and he just couldn't help himself. He wondered if Aaron could hear the disappointment in his voice as he ran out the door, cursing whoever interrupted them, and anxious for what would come next. But he hadn't heard from Aaron since the incident, all he needed to concentrate on now was getting a head start in this case. 

"Okay, so see this thin little wire? You wear it under your shit yeah? Nobody will have a clue you have it on, just keep calm and act normal" Robert tried to reassure the young lad, it was his job to keep him safe, god only knows what would happen if the people at this meet up knew he was working for them.  
The boy looked nervous, obviously regretting the decisions to help him with information. 

"It's gonna be fine kid, don't worry" Robert went on, hoping his words would calm him down. 

"I just..I don't er, know how much I can help, I mean, they don't even talk to me, they just go through my boss" the young lad stuttered out, his nerves obviously getting the better of him. 

"Don't worry, as long as you're in the room we will be able to hear everything, you'll be safe" Robert tried reassuring one last time before letting him step out the van and make his way to the meet up. 

 

\------

Aaron was walking towards the old, abandoned warehouse where Joey had choose to hold the meeting. It was the perfect spot, off the grid, nobody around for miles. They had arranged for the rival drug dealers, And some of their runners to come along, wanting to sort out these hits once and for all. 

Aaron was walking with Joey, about to turn onto the lot when his phone rang. He picked up, seeing it was one of his assistants from the club. 

"Hello, Mr. Livesy, sorry to bother you, but their is a lady here from GQ magazine, something about hosting one of their after parties here" the woman's voice came from the other side of the phone. Aaron had been in contact about some parties after the opening night went so well, but he had completely forgot telling the woman he was emailing from GQ to just 'pop down whenever she wants'. He needed to get down to the club if he wanted this legit business life he'd dreamed of to work out. 

"Joe, I gotta go" he cautioned, knowing the reaction he would receive. 

"You have got to be fucking me, this is important" Joey screamed, the vein in his neck popping out with the anger. 

"I know, shit but there's something I've got to deal with, I'm sorry, you got this though" Aaron begged, needing to get out of this meeting. 

"We're meant to be equal fucking partners in this, Dust"

"I know, just do what you need to do, I trust your judgement" Aaron rushed, he was already calling his driver to pick him up, leaving a seething Joey behind to do the dirty work. 

 

\-----

Robert sat patiently in the van, parked a few streets away from where the meeting apparently was taking place. One of his co-workers, Colin, sat beside him, both listening carefully at the discussion. 

"You know we had nothing to do with those hits, we have an agreements. Stick to our own turfs, it's been like that for years" one of the voices spoke, laced with a thick cockney accent. 

"We gotta be safe, it's not good for business, for either of us" came another, Robert could tell this guy was local, the Yorkshire accent coming through the speakers. 

"You just keep your runners in line, and I'll do the same, they know not to mess with Dust anyway" spoke the cockney again. 

 

"What was that, Dust?" Robert said hectically, wondering what it meant

"That's a name, we've got a name Rob" Colin called excitedly at the thought of another step forward in the case. 

"That kid, Jacko, he said he didn't work for Logan right? That the rival gang did. That must be his Leeds dealer" Robert piped up, now too getting excited. 

"Right, we need the files on everyone in that meeting, put a face to a name" Robert nodded towards Colin, knowing that now all they had to do is put a face to a name and they where one step closer to getting Logan. 

 

\-----

Robert let out a yawn as he staggered up the last few steps to his apartment. Startled when he heard a loud grunt come from in front of him. 

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" Robert asked, giving the man sat on the floor outside his apartment a questioning look. 

Aaron stood up, sheepishly looking at Robert, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"I had a really good day at work and well, you're the first person I wanted to tell about it" 

A large smile crept over Roberts face, as he bit down on his lip trying to hide it, but it was too late, the same smile making its way across Aaron's. 

"You could of text" Robert wanted to try and sound pissed off, he was still slightly annoyed with Aaron for having a boyfriend, but something wouldn't let him. 

"I wanted to surprise you, so are you going to invite me in or what? I've been out here for ages" Aaron laughed as he followed Robert into his apartment. 

 

They sat on Roberts couch, both their bodies facing towards each other, immersed in the company they kept.  
Aaron gushing about the amazing deal he signed for the club today, how much this was going to help his business take off, and that he was even looking into opening more nightclubs in other cities.  
Robert grinned at the sight in front of him. He's never seen Aaron like this, so happy and full of life, it was hard to tear his eyes away from. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so much joy from somebody else's happiness. 

"Honestly Rob, I'm just so happy with everything that's came into my life lately" Aaron's voice was only slightly above a whisper, but could be heard clearly by Robert from how close their faces had become. 

They continued to just stare at each other's lips, trying not to give in to the temptation. 

Robert cracked first, leaning forward and pressing a small, light kiss on Aaron's wanting lips. He didn't pull away, just rested his forehead against Aaron's, both men taking each other in before the silence became over-whelming. They crashed their mouths down, devouring each other's lips, too emerged in each other to notice Aaron's phone vibrating on the arm of the couch next to them...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I had a 4 hour coach journey with no internet access today so I've finally got a few chapters done. 
> 
> Once I'm settled in this new town I'll be editing and updating them as quick as possible, as I'm heaind off on a road trip soon and will have limited internet access. 
> 
> My new hostel has great wifi aswell, so that's a plus. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Aaron had spent the night at Roberts apartment after their reunion. Something he continued to do quite often afterwards.  
Things had started to get serious between the two men over the past couple of weeks, with Robert even declaring his new relationship to his old flame Jessica, telling her he had met somebody he is comitted to. 

Which is more than what can be said for Aaron, who was still trying to juggle all the secrets he was keeping. Kyle had questioned him a few times about his whereabouts and why he was getting home so late, but Aaron just spat more lies, the feeling of guilt disappearing more with each one told.  
He was almost certain that he wanted to spend his future with Robert, and was beginning to piece together a plan of how he could make it happen. 

\---

Robert was sat at his desk, he was working alongside a police sketch artist, and the young boy, Jacko, to try and piece together facial images of the man that held the meeting just a little over two weeks ago, when he was called into the chiefs office. 

"Sugden, take a seat, how's it going?" Called the old man as he looked up from behind his computer. 

"Not bad, think we're really getting somewhere with the 'Dust' lead" Robert replied smugly. 

"Good, that's what I like, you're the man that gets things done. Which is why there's been talk of you moving onto another case." 

"Another case?" Robert questioned, he'd only just begun to get somewhere with this one. 

"Something's come up, there's a brilliant opportunity down in London, and your name came up" the elder man was beaming now, happy to be the one to deliver the good news. 

"I er, thank you wow, I just don't er, know if now is the right time" Robert stumbled on his worlds, not quite sure if he was even making sense. A few weeks ago he would of jumped at the opportunity to further his career, a few weeks ago he didn't have anything tying him here, a few weeks ago he didn't have Aaron. 

"It's just, my family are here, and it's not a good time" Robert lied, he was lucky if he got to see his family at Christmas and birthdays, the slightly longer commute from London wouldn't of changed that. 

"Right, I guess that's that then". Robert watched as the words came out of his bosses mouth as disappointment laced his face. 

"Sorry to waste your time, but thanks again" Robert replied, feeling slightly annoyed at himself about the decision he'd made. He turned to walk out the door before he was stopped by the elderly voice behind him. 

"I thought you had more potential, Sugden"

Robert didn't turn to acknowledge the statement, just walked out the door with his head hung low. 

 

\----

Giggles filled the room as Aaron lay in Roberts bed, squeaming at the ticklish kisses he was leaving on his body underneath the covers. Robert had felt defeated after his day at work, wanting nothing but to get home and spend some time with Aaron, in desperate need of cheering up. 

"Rob, stop! I need to talk to you about something"

Robert ignored, continuing leaving wet, slobbery, ticklish kisses up and down Aaron's half naked body. He was having too much fun winding him up, small chuckles escaping his own mouth every time Aaron's body tensed under his lips. 

"I'm serious Rob, come on" Aaron laughed, seeing Robert finally emerge from under the covers, hair dishevelled, swollen and red lips, large smug grin on his face. It took everything in Aaron not to say fuck it and take him there and then, but he'd been anticipating the moment he'd finally get to talk to Robert all afternoon. 

"Fineeeeeeee" Robert whined, finally settling on his side of the bed next to Aaron, sitting up against the pillows. He could be a massive child sometimes, which you would never guess with the amount of elbow patched clothes and grandad shoes he owns. 

"Don't make any plans this weekend" Aaron finally blurted out. 

"That's what you stopped me for?" Robert raised his eyebrow, awaiting Aaron to continue.

"Im taking you away" Aaron watched, waiting for Roberts reaction, but the still raised eyebrow signalled he wanted him to carry on. "Nothing too fancy, just there's been some talks, about opening another club in Manchester, and I wanted to go down this weekend, scope the place out. That part would only take a few hours and then I can spend the rest of the weekend spoiling you" Aaron continued as he waited for Roberts reply, hoping he'd agree to accompany him. 

"I only have one condition" Robert finally spoke after a few seconds of thinking. "We have to get a room with a hot tub." He smirked leaning over as if to tease Aaron with his lips. 

"Deal" Aaron agreed as he closed the space between them, leaving a soft kiss on Roberts lips as their noses pressed up against each other's cheeks, before breaking away, both men not able to hide their growing smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron stood at the foot of his bed, pacing back and fourth from his walk in wardrobe, packing some clothes in his weekend bag. He'd never really noticed before how little of the space in the wardrobe he took up. The room itself being much bigger than the bedroom he grew up in, and yet all of his belongings in their accumulated to a rack of his suits, one draw for his ties and a few shelves for his casual wear, jeans, hoodies and sweat pants. The rest of the room over took by Kyle's countless amounts of designer clothes and shoes. All of which Aaron had paid for over the years. 

He walked out into the front room, bag in hand as he grabbed his keys off the breakfast bar where he had flung them late last night. 

"Going somewhere?" The voice startled him, Kyle appearing from one of the other rooms in the house. 

"Yeah, got a few meetings and stuff in Manchester this weekend. So won't be back for a couple of days" Aaron stated, he debated just leaving it at that, him and Kyle had been more than distant lately, hardly saying two words to each other unless they positively had too. 

"Listen" Aaron began, now turning to face Kyle who's complexion was a mix of sad and angry. He knew what was coming. "When I get back, I think we have a few things to talk about". 

Kyle's reaction stayed the same, he was desperately trying to mask his hurt. He simply just nodded and disappeared back into the other room. 

\---

Aaron had some errands to run before picking up Robert and driving the short distance to Manchester. He had called him as he left his apartment to inform Robert of this, something he didn't need to do, he just wanted an excuse to hear his voice.   
He had agreed to meet Joey at his place to discuss a glitch in the business, not wanting to deal with the outcome is he'd said no. 

He made his way up to the door of Joeys apartment. It wasn't as luxurious as Aaron's, Joey lived alone and was not one for the finer things in life, but it was still huge, filled with gadgets, most of which Joey had probably never used. He sat down on the couch as Joey handed him a beer, sitting on the chair facing him.   
Aaron had come to realise that his friendship with Joey seemed to have disappeared in the last couple of weeks, something he was quite upset about as he sat in the apartment of his oldest friend, wondering if their would be a way to re-build it once he decides to leave the streets for good. 

"We've got a problem mate, the scum are all over us" Joey began, bringing Aaron out of his thoughts. 

"What you on about," Aaron replied, he knew Joey was referring to the police, but was unsure of the situation they where in. 

"Ever since that meeting, they've been all over us like flies on shit, we've not been able to move anything, everyone's shitting themselves about getting pulled. A few of Rodney's crew even got nicked this week, I've had to lay off the load from the lads incase they get caught with the gear". 

Aaron piped up, suddenly interested in the conversation. This was bad news, his lads couldn't risk getting caught, incase any of them cracked under interrogation, it could all come back on Joey and him, ruin everything they've built, but they also couldn't afford to not move the gear they had, as a new shipment would be coming in shortly. 

"Shit this is bad, you said some of Rodney's crew have been nicked?" Aaron asked, referring to the other top dealer in the city, Rodney didn't move half as much as Aaron and Joey did, but he still had a name for himself, and that's why they called a meeting with him earlier that month. 

"We must have a grass" Joey confirmed. 

"Joe we can't afford to stop moving the gear, our shipments due next week, we can't risk getting on the wrong side of Logan" Aaron was worrying now. 

"I know, I heard he likes to cut up the bodies into little pieces and mail them around" Joey laughed, trying to lighten the mood even though the statement was true. 

"There's no way one of ours would grass, it must be one of Rodney's" Aaron confirmed, sure of himself. 

"How would you even know, not like you've been hands on lately?" Joey hissed, taking Aaron by surprise. 

"Alright, I get it, let's just get this sorted alright, we'll get a few new runners, get them to move the stuff so we can take the new shipment from Logan, we'll give some of Rodney's lads a visit on Monday, see if we can figure out the leak" 

"Monday?" Joey queried. 

"Yeah, I'm going away tonight. I'll be in Manchester, I'll be back Monday we can sort this then". 

"What are you going to Manchester for?"

Aaron hesitated, he didn't want to tell Joey the real reason, that he was going to look at locations for a new club he can open, that he wanted to use this as an escape route out of the drug business, that he wanted to spend some time with Robert. 

"I've just got a few meetings, nothing really" Aaron finally answered, not too convincingly. 

"Why don't I know about these meetings?"

"It's club stuff Joe, you know I don't bother you with that" Aaron laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Bullshit, were meant to be equal partners, what's this really about" Joey cursed, not convinced with Aaron's answers. 

"I told you, just got a few meetings about the club, I'll be back Monday to sort this with you" Aaron said, now standing and grabbing his coat not wanting to be questioned on the matter anymore. 

"You're going with him, aren't ya?"

Aaron's heart stopped beating for a second, the air in his lungs disappearing. Did he hear him correctly? No, he couldn't of. 

"You what?" Aaron snapped, anxious of the reply. 

"What, you think I don't know you've been fucking someone else behind Kyle's back? How could you do that Aaron, he's been nothing but loyal to you since day one" Joeys voice was raising as he got angrier. 

"You don't know what you're talking about" Aaron warned, the colour draining from his face at the conformation. 

"Don't I? So that wasn't what I seen when I walked into your office a few weeks ago? How can you be this fucking stupid Aaron? You've let your guard down, I know, I've known for weeks, I've seen you with him, all those times you don't answer your phone, when you're not at home with Kyle, I see you meeting him outside the club, what you into blondes now or something?" Joey ranted. 

"Leave it Joey" Aaron was livid now. 

"If it's so easy for me to know you've been playing silly beggars all over the place with another fella, how easy do you think it will be before the scum catch you on the streets? This lads got your focus on all the wrong things mate"

Aaron couldn't disagree more, his focus had been on all the right things since he'd met Robert, he felt like a new man, the man he wanted to be, and he wasn't just going to stand there and take this from Joey. 

 

"I don't need this shit, I'll be round first thing Monday to sort this out with you when you've fucking calmed down" Aaron barked, turning on his heels and opening the door to leave Joeys apartment. 

"The worst thing is, I'm meant to be your best mate bro" Joey mumbled, stopping Aaron in his tracks. 

 

He looked back at Joey one more time before turning and slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update day!!!
> 
> Ooooh so it was Joey that caught them? What's gonna happen next.
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments, feel free to come chat to me on tumblr 
> 
> Notforonesecond.tumblr.com
> 
> Cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the wifi at my new hostel won't let me catch up on emmerdale, I'm a few chapters ahead than planned, but just accidentally deleted the one I was currently writing. NIGHTMARE!  
>  I was gonna hold off updating for a little while, but since I've got a day trip to an island tomorrow and then a camping road trip starting on Tuesday, I dont know how often I'll be updating, but I'll still be writing so you might get them all at once. 
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, let me know what you think in the comments. ❤️

Robert was exactly what Aaron needed to take his mind off the drama with Joey. From the moment Robert got into the car, Aaron felt instantly at ease. Falling into a comfortable silence for most of the journey. 

It was enjoyable for both men to be able to have some normality in their relationship. No sneaking around or being cautious about their location. No hiding out in Roberts apartment, although they didn't complain about that part too much.

After Aaron was done with his meetings, which all went brilliantly, he took Robert out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. They made sure to consume plenty of champagne, both men wondering if this was a glimpse of the future they could have. 

 

They stumbled their way back to the hotel, making their way up to the penthouse suite, Aaron sparing no expenses when it came to Robert. 

"Aaron this is amazing" Robert gushed, taking in the surroundings of the huge room before falling backwards onto the king sized bed. 

"You haven't seen the best bit yet" Aaron beamed, as he took Roberts hand, leading him onto the balcony. 

The night sky was lit up with the city lights, as Robert took in the stunning views. The balcony was large, a table and chairs sat at the left hand side, with a bottle of champagne on ice sitting on the table, and to the right was a huge jacuzzi, the inviting bubbles and steam emerging into the brisk air. 

"Well, you did say that was your one condition" Aaron chuckled, seeing Roberts face light up like a kid on Christmas Day. 

Robert pulled Aaron towards him, slipping his hands around Aaron's waist and leaning down to place a slow, passionate kiss on his lips. 

"I would of came even if you made me shower with a hose outside" Robert laughed, which made Aaron burst into laughter at the thought of a naked, cold Robert being hosed down. 

"Now shall we open that champagne" Robert nodded towards the table. 

 

\---

 

Aaron was pouring both men a glass when he heard a splash come from behind him. He turned his gaze to the jacuzzi where Robert was now sitting smugly, all of his clothes discarded around the balcony. Aaron smiled taking in the sight in front of him, a naked, wet Robert Sugden, grinning back at him. 

"Are you going to just stand there staring or you gonna join me" Robert questioned, loving the way Aaron was taking him in. 

Aaron walked towards the jacuzzi, champagne in hand, before starting to remove his clothing. He could see Robert admiring him from the water as he slowly slid off his boxers and stepped into the warm water, his cock already hardening from the sight of Robert. 

Robert pulled himself closer to Aaron once he'd stepped in, draping his legs over Aaron's thighs and running his hand through his now wet, soft curls. He started to place light kisses on Aaron's shoulder, up to his neck. Aaron closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards in pleasure, exhaling deeply as Robert worked the way up to his ear. Aaron eventually took Roberts face in his hands, kissing him passionately, the feel of Aaron's damp, spiky beard against Roberts lips.  
Robert re-positioned himself so he was now straddling Aaron, deepening the kiss. 

Aaron took Roberts now hard cock in his hands, moving more swiftly than usual due to the water around them. Robert arched his back in pleasure, leaning back against the water, as small droplets fell down his chest, and around his nipples, much to Aaron's enjoyment. 

Robert leaned back up, now stroking his hands up Aaron's shoulders and grasping the back of his neck, bring him closer as Aaron bit down on Roberts collar bone. Aaron moved his hand around to Roberts back, grasping at the cheeks of his ass, before working his fingers to open Robert up. He wanted to feel all of him, and didn't want to waste one minute longer. 

Robert bit on the lobe of Aaron's ear before whispering a simple 'fuck me' that came out more like a growl. That was all Aaron needed to hear as he positioned his cock inside of Robert, eyes locked with his, before building up a rhythm. Robert slowly bouncing up and down as he grasped onto Aaron for dear life, wrapping his legs around his waist, as Aaron gripped onto Roberts ass. The movements started slow, deep and passionate until Aaron started to work faster, nearing his climax, eyes never leaving Roberts except to leave kisses around his exposed body. Roberts whispers turned to gasps as Aaron thrusted hard and fast one last time, until they both collapsed into each others bodies, not moving for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. 

Aaron leaned over, stroking his thumb across Roberts swollen bottom lip, then diverting his eyes back up to Roberts. 

"I love you, Robert" Aaron announced, before crashing their lips together. 

When the kiss broke, Robert look stunned, but before he had a chance to reply Aaron interrupted. 

"I love you and I want my future to be with you, just you, here in Manchester". 

"But what about my job? And ... Kyle" Robert hesitated, not wanting to make things awkward. 

"You could transfer, and if not the commute to Leeds wouldn't take you long, and I've told kyle we need to talk when I get back, this, right here is what I want Robert". Aaron rambled. 

"I want it to" Robert smiled back, he didn't have to say the words, Aaron knew that he was feeling it too, he smiled a warm smile back, his mouth barely changing, but his eyes filled with love and happiness as he pressed a kiss on Roberts forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Aron had been ecstatic after arriving home from Manchester, not remembering the last time he felt this good and hopeful about the future. He hadn't had time to talk to Kyle, he'd drove straight to Joey's after dropping Robert off, not looking forward to the lecture he was probably about to receive.  
Aaron walked into Joeys apartment without knocking, something that wasn't uncommon between the two of them. 

"Joe?" Aaron called, taking in his surroundings and not seeing him. 

"Fuck what time is it" Joey emerged from his bedroom, a pair of shorts hung low on his hips, looking dishevelled and confused. 

"I told you I'd be here early to sort this"

"Yeah but not THIS early" Joey mumbled, it  
seemed the tension between the two of them had settled down over the weekend. 

"Go and get dressed, I'll make your a brew" Aaron instructed, putting on the kettle watching his friend disappear back into the bedroom. 

 

They spent a few hours driving around, picking up a few of Rodney's lads, questioning them on what they said to the police, they'd all pleaded no comment, but the same name came up a few times, Jacko. Apparently he hadn't been seen much since the meeting, which was suspicious behaviour according to them. 

They finally settled on going to see Rodney himself. They didn't come to this side of the city much, they agreed with Rodney that he could run these corners and they would stay out of his way, as long as he stayed out of theirs.  
They pulled up to one of his boxing clubs, the business of choice to launder his money, he was far from the entrepreneur type. 

"Alright lads, what can I do for ya" Rodney's thick cockney accent filled the room as he noticed the two men walk in. 

"I think you know what this is about" Aaron hissed towards the older man. 

"Right, come on then" Rodney gestured towards his office where the three of them could talk. 

 

"You better not be fucking with us Rodney, what's going on" Joey spat as soon as the door closed behind them. 

"You think i'd put my neck on the line just to get one over on you two?" Rodney questioned, he was obviously just as annoyed as the two men in front of him. 

"We've had words" Aaron started, shifting his gaze from Joey back to Rodney "one of your lads, Jacko? You seen him round lately". 

"No" Rodney sighed, knowing exactly where they were going with this

"You need to sort him out, all your lads are saying he's a grass and you've done nothing about it" Joey was seething now. 

"They'll be all over me in seconds I can't do anything" Rodney raised his voice, the tension high in the room. 

"Right then, we'll sort it, won't we Dust?" Joey turned to Aaron, looking for confirmation. 

"Consider it done" Aaron snarled before turning and walking out the door, Joey quickly following. 

"We need this sorting quick, he could be saying anything to those coppers" Joey was racing behind Aaron, trying to keep up with his large, angry strides. 

"I'll get someone on it" Aaron replied, not turning to face Joey, keeping his head down and heading straight for the car. 

"What do you mean, get someone on it, if we want this done quick and right we need to do it ourselves" Joey pleaded, he knew hiring someone would be a long process and a waste of money. 

"I'm not risking it Joe" Aaron warned, as he started to drive off. 

"Leave it to me, I wanna see the little weasels face when he's begging for his life" Joey replied darkly. 

Aaron simply nodded, loosing interest in the conversation. 

\--

It had been a long day at work for Robert, the weekend events tiring him out, but a successful one none the least. 

He wanted nothing more than to be at home, spending time with Aaron, who he was delighted to find on his couch, beer in hand when he eventually arrived home. 

"Oh, make yourself at home why don't you" Robert chuckled, placing his keys and brief case on the side and walking to the couch where Aaron sat. 

"I thought that's what giving me a key meant?" Aaron asked, eyebrow raised. 

"I could get used to it" Robert smiled, as Aaron pulled him closer by his tie, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Speaking of which, how did Kyle take it?" Robert cautioned, not wanting to spoil the mood but desperate to know where they now stood. 

"Er, yeah, I've not really had a chance to, ya know" Aaron nervously stuttered out, scratching the back of his neck, diverting his eyes from Roberts. 

His heart sunk, he felt ridiculous for believing Aaron, who was he kidding, he was just a bit on the side, he was never going to be more. 

"Oh, right" Roberts voice was no louder than a whisper, as he pulled back from Aaron, looking towards the floor. 

"No, no Robert, it's not like that" he burst out, noticing the change in Roberts expression "I've been dealing with work stuff as soon as I left you, I needed to go meet Joe and it took longer than I thought and then I just came straight here to see you, I promise you, you're the one I want" Aaron placed a hand on Roberts cheek, stroking across his cheek bone. 

Robert felt at ease again, leaning over and kissing Aaron before they both stumbled into the bedroom. 

They must have dozed off in each other's arms without noticing, waking up to the sound of Aaron's phone ringing, dazed and confused as to what time it was. 

Aaron looked down, seeing the name flash across his screen, before signalling to Robert he had to take it, stepping out of the room. Robert admired Aaron's backside as he left the room, before looking for his own phone, not remembering the last time he checked it. 

He finally found it, in the pocket of his trouser, thrown across the bedroom floor, he looked down at the screen noticing his phone had been on silent, missing a few calls and texts. 

He checked his missed calls, his body tensing as he saw the name. It was from Jacko, the young boy he'd been working with to try and close the Logan case. Robert gave him his personal number, told him to call him if he ever felt in danger, but surely this wasn't the case. 

 

Aaron had finished his phone call with Joey, who simply called to inform him the job was done, and they wouldn't be having any more problems. He stepped back into the room just as Robert placed his phone on the beside table. 

After checking his missed call, he clicked on to the un-read messages, opening up a recent message from Colin, one of his co-workers. 

_Liam Jackson just been found dead at his house, gun shot to the head. Chief wants to see you first thing tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys.
> 
> It's getting harder to keep secrets


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter while lying on a gorgeous beach. It definitely helped 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the double update. X

Robert felt physically sick as he made his way towards the office of his boss. He knew this was on him, that he was going to be blamed for the boys death. He blamed himself.   
He was supposed to keep the young lad safe, but he failed. If he had just answered his phone, if he wasn't too caught up in Aaron.. maybe he'd still be alive. He couldn't sleep at all last night, tossing and turning, the image of Jacko, lying dead on his kitchen floor stuck in his brain. 

"Take a seat, Sugden" the elderly man didn't even look up as Robert entered his office. 

Robert cautiously sat, not speaking a word, not knowing what to say, just waiting for the lecture that was coming his way. 

"You had one job Sugden, you were responsible for that boys safety, now the poor sod is sat in a morgue somewhere" he started, finally looking up to meet Roberts eyes, disappointment lacing his face. 

"I know sir and-" 

"No sorrys, we now have a murder case on our hands, I'm giving you one more chance to prove that you are worthy to be on this task force" he interrupted, not wanting to hear Roberts excuses. 

"I promise you I won't let you down, Robert pleaded, realising the severity of the situation, his job was on the line. 

"Good, now get to work" his boss barked, looking back down at the papers on his desk. 

Robert felt like a failure, just like so many other times in his life. He felt like he wasn't good enough to be on this task force, and he needed to prove them wrong, to prove himself wrong.   
He sat down at his desk, completely engrossed in his work, not wanting any distractions. 

 

\---- 

 

Aaron unlocked the door of his penthouse apartment, the air was still and silent and he had hoped Kyle was out, but his suspicions were answered when Kyle appeared from the bedroom, looking shy and unsure of himself. Not feeling like this was his home anymore. 

"Welcome back" he forced out a smile towards Aaron, this was hard for him. 

"Hey, you alright?" Aaron questioned, suddenly all the guilt he should have been feeling for the past few weeks when he was sharing a bed with Robert came flooding over him. He didn't want to hurt kyle, but he had no other choice. He'd fallen in love with somebody else. 

"Been better" Kyle let out a small giggle, eyes diverting from Aaron's soft blue ones. He finally  
Looked up, continuing "so this talk?".

"I'm sorry, Kyle" was all Aaron could manage to say, tears daring to fill up his eyes as they started to glisten over Kyle's. 

Kyle just let out a soft smile, which confused Aaron and caught him off guard. 

"I know you are" Kyle could see it in Aaron's emotions, they'd been through so much together. "I'll start packing my things and find somewhere to stay"

Then it occurred to Aaron, Kyle had nowhere to go, he had no close family, he didn't even have his own income, he couldn't just kick him out on the street. 

"No, it's fine, just stay until you find somewhere permanent, I'll just stay at Ro-". He stopped himself, realising he had yet to tell Kyle about the other man. 

"You've met someone's else?" Kyle's eyes filled with more tears, he knew deep down that Aaron had met someone else, but he never wanted to admit it to himself. 

"Yeah" was all aaron could get the courage to say, as he went to turn and leave the apartment. 

"Why wasn't i enough" Kyle questioned as Aaron approached the door, finally finding the words. 

"I'm sorry" Aaron repeated before closing the door behind him. 

 

\---

 

Robert was working over time, he was desperate to get to the bottom of this case. He needed to prove to everyone he was worthy of his job, prove to himself, he owed it to the young lad and his family. 

"We've got the cctv in from the streets surrounding the house" called one of his colleagues, as Robert huddled around the computer to stare at the blurry video. 

"So you see here, camera 2, the car parked a few streets away, the guy dressed in all black gets out and starts walking towards Liam's street, he appears in camera 4 and 6 but disappears, returns about 20 minutes later and drives off. We can't see a face, or prove that he actually went anywhere near the house, but it's the best we've got so far" rambled his colleague. 

"There's something not right about it, can you run the plates, get an ID for an owner of the car" Robert noted, the tall man dressed in all back looked dodgy, they needed to find out who he was. 

"Yep but it may take a few hours to get a clearer picture, I can get them to you first thing tomorrow?"

"Perfect" Robert replied, hoping this was the big break he needed. 

He stayed sat at his desk after everyone had left, head in his hands before being brought back to reality by his phone buzzing. 

_Coming home anytime soon?_

He smiled down at the text from Aaron, referring to Roberts flat as their home, before grabbing his coat and leaving work for another day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> Camping in the outbacks means limited phone service and signal. 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Love you you all, your comments mean so much. X

"Got those results back, Sugden" Roberts colleague announced as he entered the room holding a folder in his hand. 

"Brilliant" Robert beamed, eager to see what was enclosed in the folder. 

They both sat down opening the files, the plates to the parked car on the CCTV had been ran, matching the car to its owner, and his record now sat on Roberts desk. 

"Joseph Smith, the plates came back, named him as the owner of the car. We ran the name through the database, few petty crimes as a kid, GBH charge a few years ago, nothing too serious, seems to be pretty clean nowadays, apparently turned into a right entrepreneur".

Robert was taking in what his colleague was saying, immersed in the files, flicking through page by page, something felt familiar. 

"Entrepreneur you said?" Robert question, now looking up to the other man with curiosity. 

"Yeah, got his name on a few pubs and nightclubs around the city, went into business with a mate and it really took off" 

"Right, can I have a look at that mug shot?" 

Robert questioned as his colleagues handed a photo into his hands. Roberts mouth fell open before a smile starting to twitch at the corner of his mouth. The mugshot was almost an exact match to the sketch done from Jackson's information of the drug lord. Robert couldn't believe his eyes as the traced over small details, the cut above the eyebrow, the large nose, small angry eyes, they were exactly as he had described. 

"I think we've got him" Robert exclaimed feeling a bubble of excitement building inside of him. 

"Right, lets get him in for questioning as soon as possible, maybe check out the clubs and pubs he co-owns? Have we got the names" Robert continued. 

"Yeah, that new nightclub in the centre, Echo I think, that's-"

Robert didn't hear the rest of the sentence, his heart stopping for a moment before tracing back over the words of his colleague. Echo. That was Aaron's club, he'd mentioned a Joey before, they'd been friends for years before going into business together, Aaron had mentioned getting loans together to invest before doubling his profit and buying in to nightclubs, but he never mentioned where Joey came into it. Maybe Joey made his money from drugs? Roberts heart hurt as he thought about Aaron's business he was so profound of, un-knowingly being bought with illegal money, how heart broken he would be to find out about his friend being involved in such terrible things. How he may have to be dragged into this case and testify against his oldest friend. 

Robert mumbled an agreement in the plan to his colleague before declaring he had other business to tend to and leaving the office abruptly. 

 

\---

 

Aaron turned the key and stepped into Roberts apartment, surprised to see him sat on the couch, feet up on the table with a beer in hand. Robert had been working late most days, and Aaron didn't have much to do at the club today, so he was home early. 

"Hey you" Aaron smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Roberts lips before taking a seat on the couch next to him. 

"Hey, how was work" Robert asked, feeling relaxed at how easy they fell into a domestic relationship now that Aaron had told Kyle the truth. 

"Boring, my ear has gone numb from how long I was on the phone" Aaron chuckled, getting up to grab himself a beer then returning to his seat. 

"What about you?" He continued, looking at Robert, genuinely interested in how his day had been. 

"Strange" was all Robert could think to say as he thought back on the days events, on the information he had found. 

"Aaron, I haven't been completely honest with you" Robert sighed, not looking Aaron in the eye. 

Aaron's whole body tensed, he finally felt like this was the beginning of his new life, everything was going perfect, what could Robert possibly say that may ruin it all. He looked at Robert, not speaking a word, just awaiting him to continue. 

"My job is a little more complicated than just, working in law..." he began, not knowing how Aaron would react to Robert withholding information about his job. 

"I'm a police investigator, I work on some pretty important cases so I have to keep most of what I do top secret, which is why I haven't been clear about it before, but I've come across some information that may have you involved in the case I'm working on.."

Robert paused to look up at Aaron, who had an excellent poker face on. No expression present in his face as he waited for Robert to continue. 

Although the thoughts currently running through his head was another story. What could Robert possibly know? He's always so careful, is this the end of them? How can he be in a relationship with a police officer? Is robert going to put him in jail? 

"..Joey, your business partner" Aaron's broke from his thoughts as Robert continued. 

"We're going to bring him in for questioning, I can't tell you too much but I thought you should know that if it goes to court, you may be called to testify, I know that will be hard for you, him being your friend and all, but I thought you should hear it from me, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner". 

Robert genuinely looked apologetic, which sent a shooting pain through Aaron's heart at the realisation he hadn't been honest with Robert. But testifying against Joey was out of the question, Aaron wanted nothing to do with this case, he needed to warn Joey as soon as possible. 

He leant forward giving a kiss onto Roberts lips, as to calm his nerves, before reaching into his pockets for his phone.

"Thanks for letting me know" Aaron smiled down, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, now fearing he was under the watchful eye of a police investigator. 

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower, get my thoughts straight, a lot to take in" he continued, walking towards the bathroom while composing a text to Joey telling him to call Aaron ASAP. 

Robert felt at ease at how well Aaron had took the news, knowing he was putting him in a difficult situation and understanding his unusual silence 

"Oh, Aaron" he called towards the bathroom, remembering a minor detail that had been bugging him all day. 

"Have you ever heard anyone call Joey by the name 'Dust' ?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter to keep you guys going

Aaron spent the whole morning (and most of the night) trying to call Joey. He tried not to worry as his calls went unanswered, it wasn't unusual for Joey to pick up a random girl and ignore his phone for most of the night. 

He hadn't even took a second to think about what this meant for him and Robert. He'd left as soon as the sun came out this morning, Robert was having a peaceful sleep, obviously at ease now that he had told Aaron everything. He didn't even notice Aaron tossing and turning, leaving the room to leave Joey another voice mail, then returning back to their bed. 

He was starting to panic, he didn't know what to do with himself but he knew he couldn't just sit here, in Roberts apartment. In a police investigators apartment. He grabbed his things and jumped into his car, heading for Joeys place. 

\---

Robert almost raced into work this morning, probably breaking some speeding laws on the way. He couldn't get his head round this case and where Aaron may come into it, but he wanted it sorted as quick as possible. 

"Good news" Colin called excitedly as he seen Robert walking into the office, Americano in hand. Robert raised an eyebrow waiting for the other man to continue. 

"We picked up Joseph Smith last night, you're questioning him this morning" Colin went on, lifting up a hand for Robert to high five. 

"Brilliant. Let's see what he has to say for himself" Robert cheered, hoping this would answer all his questions about the case. 

 

\--

Robert entered the small dark room, Joey sitting on one side of the table with who Robert presumed was his lawyer. He noticed something in Joeys eyes as he sat down in front of him, his mouth falling open, shock in his wide eyes. Robert was confused by his reaction, but shrugged it off and got to work on the questions. Joey denied all accusations of being involved in Liam Jackson death, had an excuse for everything being thrown at him. Robert was running out of patience, he knew he was going to have to let Joey go on bail, they had nothing on him besides his car being spotted a few streets away from the crime scene. 

Joeys eyes where still wide and he still seemed to be in shock, but the next question surprisingly pushed a laugh out of him. 

"Have you ever been referred to as the name 'Dust', Mr Smith?" Robert asked, eyebrow raised, looking Joey straight in the eye, his body tensing as he started to chuckle. 

"This is too good, you're out to get Dust?" Joey questioned, as his lawyer placed a hand on his arm to stop the man making things any worse. 

"I'll do the questioning here, Mr Smith" Robert replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the change of tension in the air. 

"I'm not Dust, but if that's who you're looking for, you're closer than you think" Joey sat back in his seat, pleased with him self. 

"Are we done here" he continued. 

Robert was taken back from what he said, lost for words, he knew he had nothing else that would make him talk, he simply nodded and instructed for his colleague to sort out his bail. 

He sat in the room for a little while longer, alone, the words Joey spoke running round his head, what could he possibly mean? The description Jacko made of Dust matched Joey perfectly. He was missing something and he couldn't put his finger on it. 

 

\--

 

Joey stormed through the door of his apartment, still reeling from the days events, shocked to see Aaron sat in his living room. 

"You've got to be kidding me" Joey sarcastically laughed when he saw Aaron stand. 

"Where the fuck have you been Joey, I've been trying to get in touch with you since last night?" Aaron shouted, trying to calm his nerves. 

"This was all part of your little plan wasn't it, get me out the picture so you could go and live your legit life with your new fucking copper boyfriend" Joey spat throwing his hands up in the air. 

"What are you talking about" Aaron questioned looking confused. 

"Your new fellar, I mean we've never met but I'm pretty sure it was him who just had me handcuffed in a fucking interrogation room asking me about that fucking kid and if I was Dust"

Aaron sat down, trying to collect his thoughts, he didn't know how to get out of this mess, the person Robert was trying to find was him, he was Dust, how had it got this complicated. 

"That's not how it is Joe, I didn't even know til-"

"I don't give a shit what you say Aaron, I'm fucking out of here, you can clean up this mess yourself" Joey was pacing around his apartment, not knowing what to do with himself. 

 

"What am I supposed to do?" Aaron pleaded with Joey. 

He would never set Joey up, he needed him to believe that. 

"End this, once and for all. Starting with your bit on the side"

Aaron wasn't sure what he meant by ending things, he could feel the fear brewing inside of him, but he knew something had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, all will be revealed soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron spent the night at his old apartment, texting Robert some lie about late club business, hoping he wouldn't get suspicious. Kyle was still hanging around, with a massive smirk stretched across his face when he seen Aaron stumble into the flat late last night. But he didn't care, he just sloped off into the spare bedroom hoping he would wake up with the answers he needed.

He was pacing back and fourth, trying his best to figure out some sort of plan. All he could think about was Robert, his bright colourful eyes, the freckles around his lips and the ones spread down across his chest. He loves this man. The man who's sole purpose it is to arrest him. How did it get this messed up so quickly?

Kyle probed him with a few questions when he finally appeared from the spare bedroom but Aaron just shrugged them off, phoning Joey and asking him to meet up at one of their usual spots. 

 

\--

 

Aaron was scared, worried that every action he made was being watched, watched by Robert.   
They decided on a small diner they used to go to, incase Joey was being surveilled. 

"So what's your plan then?" Joey asked 

Aaron knew what he was asking, he wanted him to sort Robert out, but Aaron had no idea how he could do that, he could never hurt him. 

"You need to leave town, it's the only way" Aaron replied, the worry present in his voice. 

"I'm on bail for murder, can't just go to Spain for the week mate"

"It wouldn't be for the week... listen there's no other way mate, you've got enough money to live comfortable for the rest of ya life, I've got a guy, he can sort out the passport" Aaron watched for Joeys reaction, not sure how this conversation would pan out. 

"Ah I see, so I have to fuck off and you live happily ever after with you copper boyfriend" Joey snapped, anger in his eyes. 

"That's not how it is Joe, what do you expect me to do, I can't do one over on a copper and get away with it?" Aaron was frustrated. 

"Don't wanna do one over your fellar ya mean".

Aaron sighed. "What other option have we got Joe, you will be doing life if they pin this on you"

"Give me an alabi" Joey smiled, the story he told the police could fit in with meeting up with Aaron, it was perfect. 

"I can't" Aaron hesitated, he knew Joey was trying his hardest. "I was with Robert..."

"Fuck this" Joey slammed his hand down on the table, cursing a little too loudly as others silenced and all turned their eyes to the two men. 

"Joe, just take your money and go, lay low for a little. Any things gotta be better than the nick?" 

Joey finally gave up his fight, he had no choice, he didn't want to risk going down for this and all the other crimes he committed in the past. He knew Aaron was right, he had enough money to last him a lifetime. 

"This is bullshit" Joey whispered, accepting defeat, he knew his lifestyle came with risks, but never imagined it ever catching up to him. 

"I know mate, but I don't know what else to do to help ya" Aaron sighed, watching his best friend crumble before his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what he would do in his situation. 

"Tonight, I need to be gone by tonight" Joey finally looked up, knowing if this was going to work it had to be done quick. 

"Meet me at the warehouse at 8, I'll have the passport, you can get your money from the stash and go from there" Aaron replied, already thinking the plan through. 

Joey didn't reply, simply stood up and walked out of the diner, admitting defeat. 

 

\---

 

Aaron was rushing, his whole body shaking with panic as he raced down the streets in his car. He was already late from picking Joeys passport up and knew he'd be waiting at the warehouse for him, thinking he wasn't coming and this was some sort of set up. 

He arrived at the warehouse, taking the back entrance, slowly slipping inside to find Joey. 

He could see him, standing near the front door of the warehouse, his bag full of clothes on the floor next to him, as he leaned down filling another bag full of money, out of one of their safes, where they also kept some of their weapons. 

"Joe" Aaron called from behind, watching his friend turn towards him. Aaron noticed the life drained out of his face, fear over taking his complexion, and then he heard it.. 

"I said, hands where I can see them"

The shout came from outside the warehouse door, just behind Joey. Aaron's heart dropped to his stomach as he recognised the voice. 

_Robert_

Aaron took a step towards where Joey was standing, it all happened so quick, Joey still had his hand in the safe, surrounded by money and guns, he didn't move as Aaron stepped closer, coming into Roberts view. 

And then it happened. 

 

There was a gun shot, loud, circling the air, piercing Aaron's ear drums, then he looked down, there was blood, the ringing left his ears, replaced by sirens from the distance, getting closer as each second past, the last thing he remembered was the look in Roberts eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll go more in depth with Roberts point of view with the next one as all will be revealed. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments it make doing this so much more fun, let me know where you think this story is going to go ☺️


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is far from perfect but I've re wrote it so much I sort of gave up. I promise it will get better

Robert left work and headed for his car after a long and frustrating day. He woke up alone this morning, feeling lost without Aaron's presence. He knew that informing Aaron of the case against Joey had caused a wedge between them, he tried to ignore it but he spent most of the night awake, wondering where Aaron was, what he was doing, where he stayed, if he was with Kyle. 

He was still wide awake at 6am when his alarm went off signalling he needed to wake up for work. 

The case had taken all his energy and time, and now it felt like it had took his boyfriend from him also. He wanted nothing more than for it to be over as soon as possible, and that's how he found himself in his car, taking a detour from his usual route and ending up outside the apartment of Joesph Smith. 

Robert had no idea what he was trying to achieve by staking out his apartment, but he had hoped it would help him with some information to close this case for good. He sat in his car, parked on the other side of the street, eyes slowly closing shut before he took another sip of his americano. He knew he should go home, he was wishing that Aaron would be sat on his couch, their couch, waiting for him. 

He took hold of his keys, preparing to start his engine, as he saw something appear from the apartment block in front of him. Robert watched as he recognised Joey, dressed all in black, with his hood up, he was looking around, as if to check nobody was watching him, he had bags in his hand, which Robert assumed where full of clothes, as he jumped in his car and started to drive away. 

"That bastard" Robert hissed to himself as he watched Joey race off, he turned his keys in the ignition and made a spur of moment decision to follow him in hopes it would lead him to some clues. 

 

\---

 

Robert pulled up outside an abandoned looking warehouse just on the outskirts of the city. He'd been sat in his car watching Joey, waiting to see what his next move was, he spent the first few minutes pacing around, checking his watch, as if he was waiting for someone, before huffing and kneeling down in front of a large safe. 

Then he seen it. The wads of notes falling out onto the floor as Joey opened the safe, there was easily half a million pound in there, maybe more, Robert had never seen that much money in his entire lifetime, his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide in shock, and then his eyes fell upon some other objects in the safe. 

**A gun**

This was it, Robert could get him for possession of a fire arm, he could arrest him, he could finally do something right. He called for backup and gave them his location as he stepped out the car, slowly walking over to where Joey was kneeling, he was finished putting the money in the bag as he picked up the guns, about to put them back in the safe. 

 

"Drop the weapon, Smith, put you hands where I can see them" Robert shouted, finally coming to Joeys attention that he was behind him, Robert had a gun pointed towards Joey, as he turned to face him. 

Joey heard his name being called from behind him as he spun back around to look in the other direction, gun still in hand. 

"I said, hands where I can see them" Robert was panicking now, he didn't know how dangerous Joey was, but he had yet to drop the gun in his hand. 

Roberts heart stopped beating as he eyes fell upon Aaron, carefully walking towards Joey, he looked scared, worried. 

Joey faced Aaron again, gun still in hand, ignoring Roberts request. Robert watched Joeys hand move slightly to grasp the gun tighter. 

_Was he going to shoot Aaron?_

As soon as the thought entered Roberts mind he had already pulled the trigger, gun facing towards Joey, not really paying attention to where the bullet was aimed. He watched as Joey fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming around him as Aaron ran towards him. 

Robert could hear the sirens of backup in the distance, he met Aaron's eyes for a split second, he couldn't read them. He watched as he darted back out the warehouse door and disappeared. No words exchanged between the two men. 

 

"What the fuck, Sugden" was all Robert heard as footsteps appeared behind him. He couldn't move, he was in shock. 

There were people hovering around Joeys body as paramedics got called to the scene, Robert just watched helplessly. 

"You shot him in the neck, why the fuck would you aim for his neck?! You've been in this job long enough, you better hope he pulls through this because he was our only lead on Logan, now go home and get some sleep. I'll deal with you tomorrow" 

Robert wasn't really listening as his boss went off on him, just nodding his head and walking towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal is upon us ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst. 
> 
> The big reveal

Robert turned the keys to his apartment and stepped into the pitch black room. He was exhausted, he felt numb, he just wanted to collapse in his bed and forget about the nights events. 

He turned on the light as he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up. He rested his forehead against the door for a moment before turning round, eyes falling to his couch. 

Aaron was sat there, he hadn't looked up to acknowledge Robert, as Robert examined the man in front of him. He was wearing one of his suits, the jacket had been discarded somewhere, and his tie hung low, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, he had blood stained across his white shirt. Joey's blood. His eyes where blood shot, puffy and red, his usual styled hair was messy, curls escaping the gel that had sweated out of his hair. Aaron still hadn't broke his gaze from whatever he was focusing on in front of him. 

"Aaron" Robert finally gasped out, shaking his head straight after for not thinking of something better to say. 

"Are you- you're not hurt are you?" Robert questioned, panic in his voice. 

 

Aaron didn't move. 

 

"Aaron" Robert stepped closer towards the couch where he was sitting, making Aaron finally react. 

Aaron looked up, tears filling his eyes, but he didn't look sad, he looked angry, it made Robert take a step back, unsure of his next action. 

"Aaron, what where you doing there? Joey is dangerous I-"

Robert didn't get a chance to finish. Aaron stood from the couch, shaking his head and walking towards the window where he stood looking out. 

The room fell silent for a few seconds, Robert eyes fell to the floor, not sure where he should be looking. 

"Is he?" Aaron didn't finish his sentence, as a small sob escaped his lips. 

Robert's heart broke as he stepped towards Aaron, instantly wanting to comfort him, but he was stopped. 

Aaron's face turned from sadness to anger as he put an arm out in front of him, signalling Robert to stay where he was. 

"Is he dead?" Aaron asked, more sure of himself now. 

"I-I er, left before the paramedics got there, I should get an update soon, maybe in the morning" Robert was rambling. 

"He's not an 'update' he's my best fucking mate" Aaron screamed, the anger becoming more evident in his voice. 

"Aaron, he had a gun, I thought he was, he could of shot ya" Robert was frantic, remembering how he felt as he saw Aaron appear at the warehouse. 

Aaron laughed at the statement, taking Robert by surprise. The laugh was malicious and Robert felt uneasy. 

The room fell silent again, almost uncomfortable, Robert couldn't help but stare at the dried blood on Aaron's shirt. He stepped towards him, hoping it would make both of them feel more comfortable. 

"Please Aaron, let's get you cleaned up" Robert pleaded, wanting nothing but to be in Aaron's arms after the day they'd both had. 

Aaron scoffed as he stormed towards Roberts apartment door, debating leaving. 

"Aaron please, I'm sorry, but I had to do something, I know he's your friend but that man is dangerous"

"You know nothing" Aaron replied, still facing the door. 

"Aaron, he's a drug dealer, he's a murderer Aaron, all that money he put into your business, it's all drug money, none of it is legit, I'm sorry you had to find out like this"

Aaron laughed again, deep and dark, the sound uneasy on Roberts ears. 

Aaron finally turned round, he was staring at Robert now, deep into his soul, eyes red and filled with tears, anger plastered all over his face, he took two large steps before he was so close to Roberts face he could feel his breath on his lips. 

"Everything I own is bought with illegal money, that watch, that one right there on your wrist, was bought with illegal money, that hotel, the one where I fucked you in the hot tub was paid for with illegal money, Robert"

Robert had never seen Aaron like this, the way he spat his words like venom at Robert, the way more tears filled his eyes but he never let them crash over onto his cheek, he couldn't get his head round Aaron's word, didn't know what to reply, so he just continued to listen

"I know everything there is to know about Joey, nothing you tell me will be new information, I know everything about your precious case you're working on, I know exactly who ya after, you're looking in all the wrong places, arresting all the wrong people" Aaron finally took a breath, his eyes never leaving Roberts, he knew he had said too much, but he couldn't help himself, all the emotions inside of him telling him to carry on. 

"You know why Rob, because I'm Dust" Aaron spat, watching Robert face fall, the hurt in his eyes making Aaron want nothing more than to reach out and hug him but he couldn't, he was too angry, too emotional. 

"I'm fucking Dust, I'm the one who you should be arresting, me, I've been in your bed this whole fucking time" Aaron just kept going, pouring salt into Roberts wounds, watching him wince at the words 

"No" is all Robert could whisper out, all he could think to say, as he repeated it over and over again, each one getting louder. 

"Yes" Aaron stated, his voice calmer and quieter now as he was watching Robert break down in front of him. 

"You can't, can't be - how - I would of noticed - you're good, you're so good" Robert was rambling to himself, shaking the thought out of his head, no longer being able to look Aaron in the eye. 

"So go on, arrest me, shoot me like you shot Joey, like you thought he deserved it, when all along it was ME, all this was meant for me" Aaron's voice was raising again at the mention of Joey, probably lying in a hospital bed somewhere, handcuffs on, nobody there to comfort him. 

"No - you can't - I - I love you" Robert whispered, eyes glazing over with hot tears fighting to be released. 

Aaron took a step back at the confession, it was the first time Robert had told him he loved him, it broke Aaron's heart, that it was under these circumstances, he knew there was no going back from this. 

Robert finally met Aaron's eyes, both men filled with emotions. 

"I love you, I-" Robert couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Ive gotta go" Aaron announced, finally opening the door and stepping outside of the apartment. He knew it was wrong to leave Robert, he also knew that if he stayed Robert could arrest him at any moment. What he didn't know is where he stood anymore, so he left. 

Robert watched as the door closed in front of him, frozen on the spot where he stood, tears slowly making his way down his cheek, hoping that Aaron would come back. 

"I love you" he whispered to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wrote it so many times in decided where I should go with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr too - notforonesecond


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update. I had an absolute terrible time.   
> I went to a Beach party and lost my phone which had all my updated chapters on (and the new fic I was working on) that I was planning on posting and now they're lost forever. So this is a small chapter that I've had to re - write so it's probably nowhere near as good as I wanted it to be unfortunately.   
> I'll try update again soon.

Robert sloped into the office, feeling all eyes on him, knowing he would of been the point of gossip for the last couple of hours. He didn't acknowledge anybody, keeping his head hung low, attempting to hide the pain in his eyes. 

He headed straight for the office of his boss, knowing that the older man would want to see him first thing, he stepped inside, finally raising his head. 

"I'm taking you off the case, Sugden" the elder man sighed as soon as the door shut, not looking up from his desk. 

"No, you can't I- I've" Robert stuttered, before being cut off. 

"I don't have time for your apologises, our only lead is currently in intensive care and he may not wake up, you've done this case more harm than good, you're off, that's final"

Robert debated putting up more of a fight, he had worked hard for weeks on this case, but he could hear the voice laced with anger, dropping back down his head, making his way to the desk he called his own. 

"Oh, Sugden, take the rest of the week off" The elderly man demanded, more than requested as he watched Robert slowly walk out of his office. 

 

\---

Aaron had spent the night at his old apartment, Kyle was still there when he arrived late last night, blood stains on his shirt. Aaron filled him in on the nights events, deciding Kyle should know what happened to their friend, but refused to answer any more questions, retreating to the spare bedroom to attempt sleep. 

"I can't believe this is happening" Kyle paced around the living room, as Aaron sat at the breakfast bar, coffee in hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the questions for much longer now they had both woken up. 

"We need to go and see him" Kyle stated. 

"I - I can't" Aaron replied, the worry evident in his voice. 

"He's your best friend, what do yo mean you can't?"

"They raided the warehouse, they - they could have my prints, I need to keep away" Aaron panicked. 

"Why didn't they arrest you last night?" Kyle asked, confused by the situation. 

"They erm, didn't see me" Aaron replied, not wanting to fill Kyle in on all the details. 

"But the blood - the copper that shot him must of surely, did he get a good look? Oh god we need to get our stories straight, I'll give you an alibi" Kyle rambled. 

"He erm, you can't give me an alibi, I knew him, the one that shot him"

"It's not like you to pay off a copper, why would he shoot Joe?" Aaron knew Kyle wouldn't give up. 

"I don't pay him, it was, it was Robert.. my boyfriend" Aaron hesitated, he knew if anything happened to him that Kyle would get dragged into it, it was only fair. 

Kyle was silent for a while before letting out a small laugh, disbelief on his face. Aaron could see the thoughts running around his head, waiting for the new questions. 

"Well you better be fucking him good enough to keep us all out of prison" Kyle finally spoke, before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked, shocked by Kyles last statement. 

"I'm going to visit Joey, he needs to know at least one of us is there for them. 

The door slammed, Aaron sat alone in his oversized apartment feeling empty. 

 

\--- 

Robert sat nursing a bottle of whiskey in his arms, the all too familiar setting. He felt like a failure again. He took another swig before picking up his phone from the coffee table in front of him. His eyes where glazed over and stained red from the tears he'd given in to, his thoughts hazy from the alcohol.

He hovered over the name before finally taking the plunge and clicking call. He wasn't sure what he would say if Aaron answered, he didn't know why he was calling him. Robert stood from the couch placing his phone to his ear listening carefully, he was confused when he could hear a faint ringing sound coming from outside his apartment door. 

Robert opened the door to find Aaron stood there, he was dressed in sweatpants and a black hoodie, looking down at the phone ringing in his hand. Neither of the them spoke for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, before Robert moved aside, signalling for Aaron to come inside. 

They sat in silence for a little longer, both men too stubborn to say what they felt before Aaron broke the silence, looking up into Roberts eyes. 

"I need to know what you're gonna do about last night - about what I told you" Aaron stuttered, his voice lacking confidence. 

"Aaron, it's ok, you don't need to protect him anymore, you where with me that night, the night that boy got killed, It couldn't of been you" Robert was slurring a little, he'd been over analysing the situation all day, Aaron couldn't possibly be Dust, he wouldn't accept it. 

"Robert, I may not of killed that lad, but I'm not innocent in any of this, everything I said was true. I'm here because I love you, and if you love me, you will stand by me through this"

Now that Aaron was stood in Roberts apartment, looking into his deep blue-green eyes, everything else had been forgotten, all he wanted was to be with Robert. But Robert was finding it hard to look past everything. 

"No- no, Aaron, you can't- I love you, but I can't be with you if you're this - this criminal, if you lead this other life" Robert was rambling, stumbling over his words, aggressively shaking his head hoping that it would help erase the words Aaron was saying. 

 

Aaron took a step closer, hands reaching up to Roberts face, forcing him to look straight into Aaron's eyes. 

"Robert, I promise you, it's over, after today, there is no more Dust, just you and me" 

Aaron had initially come in hopes of keeping himself out of prison, but stood here now with Robert, all he wanted was to go back to the way things where, he closed the gap in-between the two of them and crashed his lips down onto Roberts. The kiss was long and heated, hands fumbling around each other bodies, the kiss speaking louder than any words could. 

Robert reached up onto Aaron's hoodies, pushing it down off his shoulders, the tears daring to fall from both their eyes as the kiss grew more and more passionate. 

They where interrupted by a phone buzzing in between them, the vibration coming from the pocket of Aaron's sweat pants. 

"Leave it" Robert whispered into the kiss as Aaron felt inside his pocket, he saw the name flash on the screen and knew he had to take the call. 

There was a few mumbles coming from the phone as Aaron stepped out of Roberts grip, stepping away and walking towards the window, Robert could see his hand grip tighter around the phone, as his body tensed. He ended the call, turning to look at Roberts, tears viciously filling his eyes. 

Robert could see the hurt in his eyes, how his whole posture had changed since the phone call, he wanted to ask, he opened his mouth hoping words would come out. 

"He's dead" Aaron whispered, looking down towards his phone. 

Robert went to speak again but nothing came out, his mouth began to turn dry, his head spinning. 

The phone call had brought them both crashing back down to reality, the realisation of everything hitting them like a ton of bricks, the pain and anger Aaron felt last night all boiling up inside of him. 

"He's dead and you killed him" Aaron scream towards Robert, before storming straight past him and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try update more soon
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr - notforonesecond
> 
> X


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is a update, finally! Sorry life has been hectic, but here it is. The end
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Weeks had passed since Joeys funeral, but Aaron wasn't keeping track of how many. 

He indulged himself In work, avoiding any human contact, any human thoughts, any thoughts about Robert. It was harder than he ever imagined. 

He had spent many lonely nights, sipping straight liquor from the bottle in his office, hiding away from the world, trying to drown out the thoughts chasing themselves around his head. 

Thoughts of him. 

His lips, those plump red lips, that bruised ever so slightly after they kissed passionately. 

His chiseled jaw line that defined his whole face, that Aaron would kiss and nibble along to get to the sweet spot in the crook of his neck. 

His freckles, dribbled all over his chest, like a map to lead Aaron down his body, but he remembered every inch of Roberts body, every position of each freckle inked into his mind, it was what he was drinking to forget about. 

It took Robert around a week and a half of constant missed calls and un-read voicemails to finally give up, Aaron had made his choice, he wasn't answering. 

He was brought back to reality, by the ringing of his mobile discarded on his desk somewhere. Aaron's heart stopped beating for a second, the anticipation of who would be on the other side of the phone to strong for him nowadays. He would never admit he was all to disappointed when Kyle's name flashed across his screen that was now lighting up the dark room he sat in. 

"Yeah?" Aaron sighed into the phone, while pinching the brim of his nose in frustration. 

Kyle had tried to 'be there' for Aaron after Joeys death, pleading for him to move back into their old flat, offering to cook him dinner and take his mind off things, but the last thing Aaron wanted was any more human contact than he absolute neeeded to have. 

"Oh hey, erm I was just checking in, it's getting late, was wondering if you'd eaten, I could-"

"Kyle, I'm fine, I'll eat at the hotel" Aaron cut him off before he could continue his babbling. 

"Aaron please, you don't need to stay at a hotel, this is your home" Kyle pleaded. 

"Things are fine the way they are, Kyle, just leave it" Aaron slurred down the phone, the alcohol more evident now than he had previously noticed. 

"You're drinking again?, you're not gonna find the answer to your problems at the end of that bottle you know"

Aaron just sighed into the phone, the last thing he needed was a lecture, he was just about to end the call before Kyle spoke up again. 

"And it won't get rid of your guilt for the mistake you made". 

Aaron Abruptly ended the call, anger seething through him at Kyle's words. He stood from his desk, throwing the empty bottle in his hand against the wall, watching as the glass shattered across the floor, breaking the sound of his heavy breathing that filled the room. 

"Fuck" he breathed heavily, to nobody but himself. 

He collected his belongings and made his way towards the door, deciding to deal with the mess in the morning, he needed to go home and pack. 

\---

Two weeks had gone by since Aaron had left Leeds, he'd been burying himself in work for the last couple of months all leading up to this night. 

The opening night of his new club in Manchester. 

Aaron decided after Joeys funeral that he would hire someone to run his nightclub in Leeds and re-locate to Manchester, his new home. He wanted to leave all the bad memories in Leeds, he'd blamed himself for Joeys death, and it killed him inside. His only option was to move on and leave his old life behind him, and tonight was the first day of the rest of his life. 

Aaron stood in his suit, he'd shook one too many hands and made far too much small talk in the past hour than he would of liked. He knew that this was a big night and everybody wanted to congratulate him, but he couldn't help feeling empty and alone stood on that balacony taking in all the people below him. 

His mind drifted back to a couple of months ago, the setting all too familiar, the night he met Robert. 

When he started planning this new chapter of his life, he'd imagined Robert would be stood here with him, beaming with pride, ready for them to start their new life together, but he was alone. 

Aaron returned his attention back to the guests, smiling, dancing and having a good time, he stood alone, watching the crowd for a while, memories of good times with Robert filling his mind. 

He shook his head trying to rid them. It was making him crazy, every tall blonde man with an obnoxious shirt that walked across the dance floor made his heart skip a beat. He was beginning to see things, see Robert. 

Aaron watched as the blonde looked up and met his eyes. 

"Robert?" The words left Aaron's lips before they processed in his brain. He wasn't seeing things, Robert was here, in his club, staring straight into his eyes. 

Robert let out a shy smile once he realised Aaron had noticed him, but it was over almost instantly as Aaron turned away from the balcony and disappeared into a door not far behind him. 

\----

The sound of the music filled Aaron's office as the door was opened then closed straight after, Aaron put down the whiskey in his hand as his eyes looked up from his desk to see Robert stood hovering by the door, not sure if to come closer. 

"Maybe I should hire a security gaurd" Aaron finally broke the silence after a couple of seconds. 

"Mr big shot now are we? Nice suit, always said you don't look bad in a suit" Robert laughed back hoping to break the ice. 

"What are you doing here Robert?" Aaron sighed taking another sip of his whisky 

"I heard about the club opening, thought I'd take a look see what you accomplished" 

"I mean what are you doing in Manchester?"

"Oh I er, moved here a couple of months back, I would of told you but-" Robert stuttered out, feeling under pressure. 

"What, why?"

"I got transferred, they pretty much keep me behind a desk as much as they can - anyway that's not why I'm here"

"Then why are you here?" Aaron asked, his eyes locking with Roberts. 

Robert made his way over to the the desk Aaron was leaning on, taking the spot next to him so their shoulders brushed lightly. 

"Ive missed you, Aaron" Robert confessed, his eyes never leaving Aaron's. 

Aaron bit the inside of his mouth, trying to stop any emotion showing in his expression. 

He wanted nothing more than to shout the words back at him, he had missed Robert so much, but he stayed silent. 

"The past is in the past, we both made mistakes, but it's behind us, I love you Aaron, walking away from this isn't an option. I've tired to fight it, I've tried to deny it but I can't. You're undeniable Aaron" Robert finally let out the breathe he didn't realise he was holding in. 

Moments passed without words being spoken before Robert took the hint and stood from the desk, making his way towards the door. He was stopped by a pull to the arm, twisting on the spot so he was now facing Aaron, who's hand was still wrapped tightly around his arm. Robert opened his mouth to speak but Aaron's lips came crashing down before he had the chance. The kiss was light and short but still filled with endless amounts of passion. 

Aaron was the first to pull away as he rested his forehead against Roberts, feeling the mans heavy breath against his now wet lips. 

"let's just, take it slow, yeah?" Aaron hoarsely spoke, not moving from the grasp Robert had around his waist. 

"I can do slow" Robert replied as he placed another soft kiss onto Aaron's lips. 

Neither of them needed to say anything else, they both knew, that this was the start of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a terrible writers block so sorry if this sucks but there you go!!
> 
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference in this cannon Aaron never ended up living with paddy and staying in emmerdale, he got involved with the McFarlanes and stayed working with them after he reunited with his mum, but he still continue to build a relationship with her. I'm not going to go into detail about his past so I won't be involving the self harm or rape. 
> 
> Robert did leave the village like originally in emmerdale, but came back for his dads funeral and actually stuck around for a while. He still moved out of emmerdale eventually but both boys go back and visit their families etc. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
